


Pocky

by Kaz3313



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Lil lil angst, Oneshot, The Pocky Game, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Sonia has brought Pocky with her lunch
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 49





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for Sondham week on Tumblr! Day One: Pocky

Gundham and Sonia sat in pleasant silence as they ate their lunch. The grass rustled slightly, as the Devas settled for their meal too. The sun shone brightly, but not enough to cause sunburns, and it was still weather where a jacket wouldn’t cause any disturbance. And despite it being Hope’s Peak, which was full to the brim with chaotic characters and bustling with life, this spot was peaceful. 

All in all, a perfect noon time meal.

“Gundham!” The princess suddenly exclaimed, and the dark lord opened his previously closed eyes (not that he necessarily needed to, after all a being of his caliber could see all despite his mortal form appearing like he couldn’t) peering over at her. “I forgot I had these in my bag- they are Pocky! I had got them at a convenience store and what a find they are! There is some challenge I believe that is traditional with them? If we may partake in it? Since our main meal is done.”

Gundham let his scarf alone, yet his hand twitched to quickly pull it over his redding face. He reminded himself they were alone, like when they would perform the intimate companionship ritual of ‘Spooning’ in their respectful dorms. 

“Dark Lady, there is indeed a ritual to go along with eating Pocky with another. It is one of wit and courage!” He held up the stick showing her the two sides “One person holds it here, and the other holds the leftover side. The way to triumph is to obtain the most chocolate.” He explained carefully, though with full knowledge she probably knew most of it. It was a common challenge afterall. 

Whether she had previously known or not, her eyes shone with passion and she pulled the chocolate covered candy from her bag. The rest was unspoken, as she flipped the Poki a few times in her hand, before leaning in. Gundham pulled down his scarf a bit further, assuring it did not get in the way of their challenge. 

They’d been close to each other, they’d gotten close now dozens of times, and yet still he could feel his body tense up. The innate thoughts of rejection seeping in, despite the proof against it. He was cursed, and those around him would eventually see it as well. She would eventually see his true nature and…

He looked up at her, the Pocky resting between her lips, and saw the patience in her eyes. She was excited, yes, but she was waiting without complaint. She once said, when they first began to talk about their bond in a forward manner, that she would wait as long as he needed. They did not have to rush into things, and at any time he could decline what they were doing.

With the reassuring thoughts that he could always back out; Gundham took a deep breath and leaned forward. 

It was a very quick motion, that one could blink and it’d be over, that she claimed the Pocky as her’s. Only grazing his lips against hers, before she broke off having won the majority of the stick, including all the chocolate. She laughed in triumph, her arms shooting up above her head. 

“It appears I have beat the Dark Lord himself!” She exclaimed after swallowing her prize. “I bet you did not expect such a performance!”

“You were quite cunning, She-cat, using your charming spell to distract me,” This time he could see her cheeks pinken. 

“I would never cheat!” She said in mock hurt, he let out a small chuckle. 

Then leaning in once more “We should try once again-” Before more was said, or Pocky was out, their lips met once again. This time staying for much longer than a second.


End file.
